third street school
by Magic Key
Summary: A S&S cross over between Disney's recess. hope u like it. part 3 up and is the last part!R&R 2thanks
1. the exchange student

Hi Its me magic Key. I'm back with and other story. Hey I know what you are going to say."You are not done with the other ones." hey I thought it would be a good thing. So this is a S&S. Its also a crossover of Disney's Recess. Hope you Like it.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Disclaimer-CardCaptors sakura and the people in the story don't belong to me.They as all ya people know belong to Clamp. Disney's Recess also does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk"  
*thoughts*  
=========================================================  
Third Street School  
Part 1= The exchange student  
By; Magic Key  
  
"Yes, Yes. I know. They will be here in 10 minutes."said Principal Prickly, who was walking around his room. Just then there was a knock on the door and a guy in a black suit stepped in the room. Principal Prickly stopped and bows at him.  
"Kannichwa, Nice to meet you must be Sakura."said Prickly to the girl at the door way. The girl had amber hair which was put up with a green bow. The girl bowed.  
"Well I'll go now. Oh and the other exchange student will be here in two days."said the man in the black suit and then turned and went out the door.  
"Well I'll talk you to your class. I hope you'll like it here. Here we are 503."said Prickly stoping in front of a gray classroom door.*I really hope she does and so does the boy that was I can be Principal at that High school in Japen.* Sakura noticed that Prickly was day dream and decided to open the door herself.   
Ms. Growkey noticed them at the door and asked them to step in to the room.Pricly wispher something into Ms. Growkey's ear and then left. The teacher looked around the room and found a seat next to Ashley Q. Which the second to last seat by the window. After getting a few stars Sakura made it to her seat.  
"Ok, how lets start the lesson,"said Ms.Growkey and turned to the board to write something on it."Class now who can tell me the answer to question?"  
Gretch hand shot up like the wind.*Man she is smart* Sakura who had not said a thing looked at the girl with glass and pigtails. Just as Gretch finish her answer the recess bell rang. All the kids ran out of the room. Sakura followed the other kids out of the school on to the play ground.  
Once Sakura reached the playground she was greated by T.J,Vincee,Gretch,Gus,Spinelli,and Mickey. They all got along well. While they were walking across the park King Bob noticed a very pretty girl walking with a group of kids. King Bob waved for his servent to come over to him. Once the servent got there and bowed to him.King Bob started to talk.  
"You see that girl walking over there."said King Bob pointing to Sakura who was laughing at TJ's impression of Princeipal Prickly.  
"Yea."said the boy.  
"Bring her here."said King Bob.The boy got off playset and walked over to were Sakura was.   
"What do you want?"said TJ getting infront of Sakura.  
"King Bob want's to talk to her"said the boy who pushed TJ out of the way. Sakura ran over to TJ and helped him up.   
"HEY, You can't do that to TJ." said Vincee. Sakura stood up and bowed to the boy.  
"It's ok you guys I'll go with him."said Sakura who started to walk away from the group and bowed at King Bob.  
King Bob helped her up. Sakura just stood there and said"What can I do for the you?" asked Sakura.*Man he is hot. But still not as hot as Syaoron*  
"I would like you to be my Queen.What do you say to that?"asked King Bob who could not stop looking in to Sakura's green eyes.  
"Ok,"said Sakura The kids around the playground cheer.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=========================++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN: How do you like it. Please tell me. don't for get to R&r. Thanks. Don't worry Syaoran will show up soon. Like in the next part. Well Ja.  
S&S forever.  



	2. the second exchange student

Hi everyone. I got R&rs which makes me happy. Well here is part 2 of the story. Don't worry Syaoran well be here. Oh yea and It take place the next day.  
==============================================  
DisClaimer: I think you know the drill. CCS And disney's Recess does not belong to me.  
===============================================  
"talk"  
*thoughts*  
~Setting Change~  
===============================================  
3rd Street School  
Part 2= the second exchange student  
  
"Oh, Sakura you are so lucky. You get to be Queen of the playground."said Gretch who was helping Sakura fix here hair for the ceremony.  
"Thanks, I'm glad you guys were invited."said Sakura fingering the ring on her right hand. Gus noticed that and said"Did king Bob give you that?"  
Sakura stood up and the cape rolled down. Sakura looked at it and smile*This is very funny. I never thought I'd do this. But until Syaoran comes I'll do this. I hope soon. But I still don't know why I'll wait for him to come here.* Sakura looked up in the sky which was turning gray."No, King Bob did not give this to me.A Boyfrinend back in Japan did.I never saw him after that."said Sakura who stated to walk to the bace of the Jungle Gym.  
~Prickly's office~  
"What?! The Li Clan's kid is already here?"said Prickly standing up and who's glass fell from him face. Jenny the nurse come in in the room with files of the new students.  
"Yes, I just saw him walk to the roof.He even asked he how long it before recess ends." said a thin lady with glasses.  
Prickly fell back in to him seat.*Well at least all I have to worry about is how to make that kid at home. That way I might get the job.* The nurse went out the door to finish her work.  
~Playground~  
Sakura and King Bob were now standing on their thrones. Sakura looked up in to the sky and saw the sky grow draker.*That means that he has found me. Thank god.* King Bob was busy passing out drinks . Right when he was about the hand Sakura her drink an arrow come flying their direction. Sakura pushed Bob out of the way and kicked it into the air.  
"Who's there? Show yourself."said Sakura taking off her cape so it would not get in her way.  
"Well look's like we meet again Sakura."said a boy with amber hair and brown eyes. The rest of his body was cover in a green outfit.  
"I think we still have a score to settle."said Sakura. King Bob tried to protect her but Sakura just stepped in front of him.   
"OK, But lets do it there. That way the kids here don't get hurt."said the boy. Sakura nodded and did a fipped off the jungle gym.  
"Wow. That is like soooo call Sakura can you teach me that?" said Spinelli. Sakura turned around and smiled at her. The boy took that chance and did a spin a kick at Sakura which made her fall.   
"Thats not fair you can't do that to Sakura."said King Bob running up to Sakura and helped her up.   
"This is not your fight. Get out of the way."said the boy calling a fourth his jade sword.   
*Good move but not good enough.* Sakura helped Bob to the side. Sakura was about to go after the boy but Bob would not let her go. Sakura bent down and smiled." he is right this is not your fight. Don't worry I'll be fine. Once this boy I are done fighting. I think you would like to meet him. Plus I'm going to beat him. Don't worry." She stood up but he blocked her way.   
"Don't go. I don't want you hurt."said Bob  
"I will not. You saw I good I was at gym. Now I have some one to beat. I think you should sit down. I think you will be very serprized in what you see next."said Sakura and then winked at the boy.  
Sakura took out her starkey and took out her sword card. "Sakura card,I cardmistress call for you to turn in to a sword" And the card did what it was told Everyone was shocked. But did not say a word.   
The two sworder( can't think of a name for kit sorry) mored to the clearing done by the 1st graders. Sakura smiled and tested out the sword by cutting the rock that the kids were trying to move earlier.  
"Same rules as last time."said the boy putting his sword at her. Sakura nodded.  
~1 hour later~  
Sakura swapped the sowrd under the boys foot. The boy jumped and landed on the top of her. Sakura jumped up and cornered the boy with her sword at his neck.  
"Well it looks like you won."said the boy. Both of them bowed.  
"Well now who are you?"asked King Bob. The boy walked up to Sakura and kissed her hand. Bob was all red. He ran up to the both of them and pushed him away.  
"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER? YOU GON'T EVEN NO HER."said King Bob standing infront of Sakura.  
"You really think you can stop me."said the boy taking off the cloth. Sakura run up to the the boy and kissed him.  
"Syaoran it's you."said Sakura hugging him.  
"Hey you were pretty good back there. I told you that I'd come for you. You can come back with me. Mother and the elders are noy mad any more."said Syaoran running his hands though Salura hair.  
"What's going on here?"asked a very bewilered King Bob.  
"You can't talk her a way."said Gus  
"Oh ya, he can't. acording to the rules of the play ground no one can take the queen of the playground away.'said Gretch holding a scroll.  
"Yes I can."said Syaoran   
"How? Unlesss you have lolz of power."said Bob  
"You want proff? I'll give it to you."said Syaoran and he took out his clan Ling Pi. Which was gold and had a silver dragon on it.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry you can go."said Gretch. Sakura and Syaoran were about to leave when King Bob stopped them. "You are not taking her away were."said Bob  
"You might not want to do that."said Gretch  
"Why Not.!"said Bob glaring at Syaoran  
"Because he belongs to the Li clan."said Gretch  
"So what, that does not mean any thing."said Bob  
"He is the son of the storngest leader China/HongKong. No one ever said no to him."said Gretch with a worried tone.  
"Well I'm the first and I challange his to a battle."said Bob  
Syaoran smile and shook hand with Bob. "I exspected."   
=================================================  
An~ Well what do you think about it.?/ I hope you like it. The next chapter is my last but i need ideas to r&r and give me some. Paet 7 of Dragon girl will be put some time this week. Well GTG. Hope you like this one. JA Nai! S&S Forever. dont forget to r&r  
  



	3. Syaoron Vs. KIng Bob

Hi! here it is part 3 and the last part of the story hope you guys like it, Thanks for the R&R too. Well on with the story, thanks too for the ideas.  
=======  
"talk"  
*thoughts*  
~setting change~  
============  
3rd street school  
Part 3=Syaoran vs. King Bob  
  
Sakura and everyone on the playground just stood there. They themselfs were not sure what just happened. Sakura got between them in case something bad was about to happen. "Look we only have two mintues left. How about we have the fight tomorow"asked a very nervous Sakura* I hope they say yes. I don't want to see anyone of them get hurt.* Syaoran was about to say yes when Bob said"I don't care if the class is about to start. We are going to have that battle no matter what.I don't want to come to school tomorrow and find that you and Sakura had left."said Bob very pissed off.  
Syaoran took out his sword and pointed it at Bob. Sakura noticed that and ran infront of Syaoran.Bob pulled her away from him(syaoran) and kissed her on the lips. Sakura pushed him away. Who was very shocked and angery.  
"Why the hell did you do that for?"asked Sakura   
"What can't a king kiss her queen."said Bob with a smirk on his face. Syaoran had just about had it.*NOone gets away like that.Not even if he is the 'king of the playground.'  
"OK! You want a battle you can get one. But it will be the one with a swords. Is that fair?"asked Syaoran how had magical wall put up a wall around them, that way noone can stop this fight.  
King Bob nodded. "But you highness what about the class."asked T.J  
"I'll take care of that."said Sakura and she pulled out her time card. "Sakura Card, I cardmisstress call forth for you to make time freeze. so That only the people on this playground will not be late for class." Then a puff of smoke came and made the time stop.   
~prickly's place~  
A girl with black hair and read eyes came running in. She was speaking a chinese really fast and Prickly had no idea what she was saying. How ever before she could say any more time had stopped.  
~Play ground~  
Syaoran and King Bob were to have a sword fight. What people did not know was that Bob learned fanceing(is that how you spell it?) The score was 4 to 3. Syaoran 3 and Bob 4. *Ha! that chinese brat that's he can take Sakura away......Well he is wrong.* Bob need one more hit and he would win.Sakura had sent herself up in the shy with the float card. Everyone was sitting in a tree with the help of the wood card.   
~20 minutes later~  
"Well it looks like you won Syaoran."said Bob with his head down. Syaoran and Sakura stood there.  
"Yea well you were not that bad. As good as MeiLing."said Sakura with her wand out. Her hand had a boxs in it. It was for MeiLing but she had not seen her.  
"Sakura&Syaoran."called a girl with black hair and red eyes.  
"Sakura broke the the seal and the girl got in to the circle to were Sakura and Syaoran was standing.  
"Is you MeiLing."said Syaoran  
"Well I'm glad you are here. I'd like you to meet King Bob."said Sakura But king Bob was to busy at looking MeiLing that he did not hear her.  
"WELL I THINK WE SHOULD GO. WEI WILL BE HERE SOON."yelled Sakura  
"Oh a well I was wonder if Meiling could stay here with me."said Bob blushing.  
"Yea sure. If MeiLing does not mind."said Syaoran. Syaoran turned and looked at her. MeiLing nodded.  
"Well then it's all set. We have to go now."Syaoran said and then throw the teleport card in the air. It fill with green smoke. Out of the smoke stepped out Wei. They(S&S) bowed and stepped into the smoke. Just before they walked though the smoke. Sakura through MeiLing the box.  
Then they left. MeiLing and Bob walked up to their throne and everyone(on the playground) claped.  
  
The end!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
An so what do u think of it? I no short but good. Thanks for the ideas. Any way I have a new story. It will be based on a Chinese movie i just saw called colorful life. I will put the first chapter this week end. however the character will be based the show.Some character ages be older because I'm useing ccs people for this story.  
Well don't forget to r&r  



End file.
